


A Chance Encounter

by ClockworkBlues



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkBlues/pseuds/ClockworkBlues
Summary: What if Sonic and his friends had met Helen and stayed with her instead of Chris? A Sonic X AU that studies Helen's relationship with Sonic if she was the human protagonist of the show.
Relationships: Helen (Sonic X)/Chris Thorndyke, Sonic and Helen (Sonic X)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	A Chance Encounter

It was currently three in the morning in the city of Station Square. Despite the late hour, Helen was wide awake. She had woken up not too long ago and couldn’t get back to sleep. So, she had hoisted herself from her bed into her wheelchair and quietly rolled herself to her bedroom window. Now she was gazing out into the night, entertaining herself by either hunting for constellations in the stars or listening to the sounds of the city.

She had heard quite a few sirens (from what she assumed were police cars) speed by her house earlier; these sounds being what had woken her up. Not that Helen minded, it was Saturday so she had no school in the morning. Besides, she actually enjoyed studying the moon and the stars. Ever since she was little, she had an appreciation for the beauties of nature; her favorite things being flowers.

_Flowers…_

Helen sighed as she was reminded of the small island near the lake where she frequently ventured. In spite of the condition that confined her to her chair, she was very adventurous, and the place where she desperately wanted to go and explore was that island. According to her father, it had the most gorgeous flowers of all different kinds. Although he had promised to take her one day, he was always wrapped up in his job at the grocery store trying to earn money to take care of her. She owed this very chair to his hard work and dedication. Helen was never ungrateful of her parents’ strenuous efforts to provide for her, but it was still rather lonely at times.

 _“I wish I could just go myself…”_ Helen thought sadly, staring down dejectedly at her useless legs.

**_CRASH_ **

Helen jumped out of her skin at the sudden noise that came from outside.

_“What was that?! It sounded like whatever that was fell into the backyard!”_

After taking a moment to take deep breaths, Helen slowly peered out her window; it overlooked the backyard and the garden. Her eyes scanned the area for any suspicious movement until finally, she caught the sight of a small creature faced down on the ground near her mother’s tulips.

“What is that?” Helen wondered aloud, “Is that a cat, or maybe a large bird?”

She bit her lip.

_“That poor thing’s probably injured! I need to go see if it’s okay, my parents and I might be able to help it!”_

With a newfound resolve, she decided to pay a visit to her backyard. Luckily her parents had managed to secure a single-story home with wheelchair ramps leading outside in order to accommodate her needs. It wouldn’t be an issue getting there; the issue would be doing so without waking her parents. With a deep breath, Helen carefully rolled out of her room. She shut her door and made her way into the den, quiet as a mouse.

She was careful to roll in places where the floorboards didn’t creak, and she paused occasionally to listen for the sounds of her parents stirring from their sleep. At last she made it to the backdoor; she opened the door with a triumphant grin and prepared to roll herself out.

Little did Helen know; her life was about to change in ways that she never could have expected.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blue hedgehog with a love for speed known as Sonic groaned as he pulled his head out of the ground after his crash-landing. Ever since he arrived in this strange new world he had been faced with insanity and confusion. First, these odd looking creatures had tried to coax him to come with them as if he was some kind of pet, then they tried to capture him in nets, and now he had been thrust into the air after racing a team of formula one race cars led by someone known as Sam Speed to escape capture.

 _“What did they call themselves, the ‘S Team’?”_ Sonic snorted. _“What did the ‘S’ stand for again? ‘Slow motion’?’”_ He chuckled at his little joke. That big talker never stood a chance; he WAS the fastest thing alive after all. Still, it was fun to humor him in the race that Sam had initiated; Sonic was always up for showing off his skills. He still could have done without the leap through the air that resulted in his crash into…into…

“Where am I?” Sonic asked himself. It had finally occurred to him that he had no idea where he had landed. He instantly became aware that he was sitting on something; he stood up and looked to see that he had crashed into a pile of, now decimated, tulips.

 _“Oops…”_ he cringed, _“I hope whoever these belong to won’t be too angry…”_

He looked up and took in the rest of his surroundings. It appeared to be someone’s backyard. There was a small table with chairs near a tall tree, and he saw that besides the tulips that there were other groups of blooming flowers of various kinds. There were daffodils, daisies, chrysanthemums, fuchsias, and even lilies.

“I guess whoever lives here is a flower person.” He muttered. It suddenly hit him like a rogue baseball, the person who lives here!

_“I better get out of here before I’m discovered. I’ve had enough chases for one…”_

A gasp from behind made Sonic curse himself for wasting his time gawking.

_“Too late.”_

He turned around cautiously, preparing himself for a quick getaway if things got ugly. To Sonic’s relief, however; it turned out to be a young girl. She didn’t look threatening, just surprised and curious.

 _“Are people like me REALLY that odd in this world?”_ Sonic wondered. He took a closer look at the dumbstruck child. She looked rather young, perhaps no more than 12. She had bright blue eyes, long and wavy blond hair, and she appeared to be sitting in some kind of chair with wheels.

_“Can she not walk?”_

After a small moment, the girl finally cut through the awkward silence.

“Wh…what…ARE you?” she breathed.

“Who? Me? I’m a hedgehog, of course.” Sonic answered with a small grin.

The girl jumped a little. “You can talk! I’ve never seen a big, blue hedgehog that could TALK before!”

He guffawed. “Neither has anyone else in your world it seems.”

“That’s cool! Are you some kind of extraterrestrial? You know, like an alien?”

Sonic looked at her as if she was an idiot.

“Didn’t you hear me? I’m a HEDGEHOG, not an ALIEN!” he said with a frown.

“Erm…I’m sorry.” the girl frowned a little in embarrassment before perking back up. “Oh! How could I be so rude? Let me introduce myself, my name is Helen! And you are?”

“I’m Sonic, Sonic the _Hedgehog_ ” he answered with his trademark thumbs up.

“Nice to meet you, Sonic!” She giggled before frowning again. “Are you okay? I heard you crash out here so I came to look. You’re not hurt, are you?”

“Me? Nah, I’m okay. I just had a REALLY long night and I…” he remembered the tulip bed and grimaced apologetically. “Well I crash landed into your tulip bed there. Sorry about that…”

Helen looked past him and saw the destroyed tulips. Only one was still feebly standing upright, the rest were completely flattened. Their stems were broken and their petals were ripped and lying in the dirt below.

“Oh, it’s okay; my mother can just plant new ones. I know you didn’t mean it.” She assured him. “But how did you get here? What happened?”

“Well…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Chaos Control?”

“It’s a sort of power that comes from the Chaos Emeralds. When all seven are together, all sorts of things can happen. That’s why Eggman wanted them so badly. If he had his way, he’d use them to destroy everything and build his empire. Well anyway, when his robot shot his invention, the emeralds went haywire. There was this really bright light…And that’s all I can remember. I think I passed out, and when I came to, I was in your world.”

“And…You landing in my garden?”

“The result of a large chain of events that started with these coppers trying to catch me in a net and ended with a race with that Sam Speed guy.”

“So now you have no idea where your friends are or how to get home?”

“Nope.” Sonic sighed. “I don’t know if my friends are here, if they’re still at home, or if they’re lost somewhere. If they’ve had the same rotten luck I’ve had…”

Helen looked at him sympathetically. “I’m sure they’re safe. It sounds like they can take care of themselves.” she assured. “I’m sorry you’ve been through so much trouble Sonic.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He gave her a sarcastic smirk. “Unless you’re planning on turning me in or racing me too?”

Helen laughed, “Of course not! So, what are you going to do now?”

Sonic shrugged. “What else? I’m going to have to find a place to sleep. Though it’s gonna be hard avoiding these… _humans_ …”

Helen felt sorry for the out of place hedgehog. Then she was stuck with an idea. “Sonic, why don’t you stay at my house for a little while, at least until you can find your friends?”

“Is that okay? Don’t you have parents? What would they say?”

Helen thought it over. If Sonic really did have a run in with Chris’s uncle and the rest of the S team, then it was sure to make the news. By morning, everyone in Station Square would know about the superhuman blue hedgehog and want to hunt him down. Her parents would probably be alarmed if they found out he was with their daughter. The thought of this friendly creature being taken away and sent to a laboratory where they would imprison him like some sort of lab rat was too much to bear. Helen made up her mind; she needed to protect her new friend.

“You can hide in my room. They won’t even know that you’re here!” Helen promised.

“Wow…are you sure Helen? We’ve only just met; I wouldn’t want to impose…”

“You wouldn’t be! I want to help you Sonic… _Please?_ ” she gave him her best puppy eyed look.

Sonic chuckled. “You’re breaking my heart, kid! Alright, alright, I’ll stay!”

Helen smiled and cheered. “Well come in before my parents wake up! Be quiet, they’re REALLY light sleepers!”

“Gotcha!”

Sonic followed Helen as she rolled back up the ramp into her house. With that, the little wheelchair bound girl and the speedy hedgehog became unlikely friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Long time, no see! Stay tuned for more! (It won't take 3 years this time I swear)


End file.
